Freedmon
Freedmon, often called Freedmon the Finder (old Lobott: Freidmun djie Finder), was the finder of the Faith o' Nine, and one of its modern sects, the Faith of Freedmen. He is also venerated in the Faith of the Nameless Child as a nameless child of this Earth. Freedmon was a slave from the Rainbow City, capital of the Principality of Har, who claimed to be an avatar of the god Enn, one of nine aspects/people/pieces of a greater god known as 10th. Freedmon was imbued with the magickal ability to manipulate forests; he could transmute matter into plant life, especially trees, and into insects, and could psychically control woodland creatures. He used his powers to free and lead 100,000 people out of slavery, in the process killing two Oporosi Princes of Har: Prince Eron Oporos, and his adopted son Prince Pyros Oporos. He led his people, the so-called "Sefenlander Slaves" to Parthage the Shining City, where he built Freedmon's Nonagogue, and wrote the Book of Books. Freedmon claimed that his powers were given to him by Wyrmwood, an enormous dragon made from alternative biological materials: skin of bark, veins of roots, scales of thorns, claws of stalks, wings of leaves, musculature of wood, bones of bamboo, blood of sap, eyes of fireflies, and breath of either leaves, blades of grass, fireflies, dragonflies, ants, red lightning, or green flames. The creature is supposed to act as a phoenix, and sacrifice itself by breathing lightning or fire, and be reborn anew. Freedmon, and his fellow rebels, numbering only about 500, overpowered their masters, and besieged the Prince's Palace. On the appearance of a rainbow overhead, the prince's pyreguard, said to be powerful fire wyzards, threatened to burn the slaves to death given the sign from the goddess. Freemon responded by stepping forward, and sprouting two trees from either side of two guards heads, for a total of four trees, which made them appear as hornmen, and killed them both instantly. "There's to your sign." In less than thirty seconds, the guards had transformed into two mighty mangroves, which surrounded, and filled the Prince's Palace, crushing it, killing Eron Oporos, and falling into the Anasic Great-Sea, leaving behind only dead clinging trees. The remaining pyreguard attempted to engage Freedmon, who surrounded his compatriots and himself in thick bark shielding. He made a religious speech, unveiling himself as an avatar of the gods. He stepped forth, and summoned Wyrmwood, who was promptly burned by the guards, only to be reborn breathing dragonflies on them. Freedmon turned their insides into ant nests, and made them crumble. Using the roots already implanted in the Anasic Great-Sea by the two dead pyreguards, he dammed the ocean, leaving behind dry land for his people to cross. He led all the slaves in the city out, and allowed the waters to rush back in, killing over 10,000 people, mostly slavers with waterfront properties, in the ensuing floods. Pyros was immediately made prince, and retained his position as the head of the pyreguard. Pyros set out to hunt down, and burn all the escaped slaves at any cost. Most-notably this includes the horrific Scouring of Harlenn, leaving behind only black, ashen mountains. Pyros hired almost 10,000 tailors, and charged his pyreguard with leading them in the hunt for the slaves. Pyros soon became aware that Freedmon, and his people had sought refuge in a newly sprouted redwood grove. Freedmon met Pyros' army, and turned both the remaining pyreguard, and the tailors into a single redwood tree at its center, the so-called Tree of Eternity, "raised at noon." In the Book of Books, the word noon meant "sunset," and is cognate with "nine," as sunset occurs in the ninth hour of the day. It has since come to mean "high noon." Unseen by those sheltered in the forest, Freedmon, and Pyros did battle at the summit of the tree, which ended with Freedmon opening a lychgate made out of branches, and forcing Pyros through it. The black star was taken as a sign to not mess with the slaves, and similarly was taken as a sign by the Parthaginians to take in the Sefenlander Slaves. Quotes: * "Books like that of Aye the Queen, and God King Ferb are not so much divinely inspired but also researched; not so with the Book of Barrenness, which was nearly entirely divinely inspired, as the life of Mattes flashed before mine own eyes." * "Canetol shall come for Us All in the days when the sea boils, and the desert is cold like the chains of a slave; From Him, we shall be delivered unto the Lands of Milk and Honey, the Lands of Lavender, Canetol's Kingdom shall be in the Far West, from where Sano Pret forced us out, and we shall retake it as freedmen. His arms shall be rods of gold set with topaz, and His strength will be unimaginable. To put even the Woman of the Walls to shame." * “Freedmon was born so that slavery could begin to die away." - from Erzael's 14th Eternal Edict * "It is divine justice to fight slavery." * "He sings the song, and it is one of love, my holy brothers, holy sisters, His song however, is also a call to action." * "''He, however, does help those who help themselve''s." Category:Nameless children Category:Characters Category:History Category:Faith o' Nine